


Mr. & Mr.

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Reborn and Tsuna are devoted husbands and assassins on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mr.

**Author's Note:**

> sound-track-of-my-lif3 tumblr prompt: _Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU Pairing: Tsuna/Reborn -Reborn can be male or female_.

Reborn shed his bloodied jacket and dumped it in the sewers halfway across town before heading home. It wasn’t often that he was careless enough to get his mark’s blood all over him, but when he did he made sure that no evidence remained. It wasn’t that he was worried about getting caught (he was the best hitman in the world after all). But he wouldn’t want to worry his adorable, mild-mannered husband.

"Honey, I’m home!"

No one answered. Reborn was immediately on guard. While he worked unusual hours with a "shipping company", his husband was a homemaker and always there to greet him when he returned home. 

Luckily, his worries were mostly erased when he found the note on the fridge. 

_If you get home while I’m off grocery shopping, don’t worry! It’s a sale day at the fish market. :D ~Your loving husband._

Reborn smirked and tore the note off the fridge before throwing it away. He took his time in the bath, halfway through hearing the door open and close.

Tsuna, meanwhile, was downstairs putting away the groceries he’d had his handler pick up while he finished off his latest mark. By the sound of water, his husband had already returned home, but luckily the mark hadn’t been difficult to off and he doubted he’d gotten home too late. It was a good thing his husband worked odd hours, for it allowed him a bit more freedom in hunting down his targets.

His husband came down the stairs as he was starting the fish. Reborn was dressed only in a pair of sweat, a towel around his shoulder to catch the water dripping off his black hair.

"Welcome home," Tsuna said. He stepped over to give his husband a kiss.

Reborn, because he was Reborn, took control of the kiss immediately. He kept it brief though, knowing Tsuna was scary when he was distracted from his cooking and it ended up burning. There was a line about even the most terrifying warriors fearing their raging wives, and Reborn was man enough to know it applied to him as well.

(Not that he would ever call his husband his  _wife_ unless he wanted to see those lovely brown eyes flash in anger.)

"How was work?" Tsuna asked as they sat down to eat dinner together.

"Oh, you know," Reborn said. "Same as always."

Tsuna smiled. “Boring then?”

Reborn laughed. “You know me so well.”

Tsuna shrugged. “Who knows, maybe you’re supervisor will give you a challenge soon.”

"Who knows."

.

Two days later, Reborn received the a new mission and reflected on those words and the sinking feeling in his gut.

On that same day, Tsuna too received a new mark.

.

Later, when they'd both staked out the assigned location and seen each other—well it was certainly explosive.

(Too bad their superiors underestimated their devotion to each other. For Reborn and Tsuna had always known the other was strong, they’d just both been too good to give the other any hints on their actual profession. Finding out it was same… that really only gave them more to talk about.

And nothing and no one could help the fools who'd tried to set them up.)


End file.
